


Dungeons and dark rooms

by Hellsangel_23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley is Not God, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23
Summary: Castiel and his brother James are looking for a summer  job by chance cas sees a listing for a local photographer looking for an assistantHe meets Dean Winchester at first cas thinks Dean is a dick allways bossing him around but when a modle cancels on a photoshoot at the last minuet dean convinces cas to step in as his substituteAs their relationship progresses Castiel learns Dean also likes to use the camera in the bedroom but these shots are for their eyes only
Relationships: Amara & Chuck Shurley, Castiel & Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chuck and Amara are Jimmy and castiel's parents   
> They are not brother and sister 
> 
> The bunker has been renovated in to offices and studios 
> 
> I wrote this while drunk after a bad year so yer some of it may not make sense but it should give people a laugh anyway

I was not originally going to Wright this as I was busy working on other projects, but I really need an escape from the trainreck that is currently my life so now I am sitting here with a beer in one hand and my phone in the other so yer looks like this thing is happening 

Friday's where the worst a giant middle finger before the looming disaster that would inevitably be the weekend . their was a reason that Castiel and his brother Jimmy had applied,for places at a school as far from their parents as they could get . 

His farther was a manipulative arswipe, with a ponshent for bad wrighting, after leaving the force when a stray bullet left him weelchair bound he decided to become a novelist. 

Final boarding call for flight 1979 to Vancouver international, passengers in row D and above place make your way to gate 1 and have all boarding passes ready for inspection. 

Castiel dragged his trolly case behind him through the terminal , 

Thairs my favourite little tree topper,, 

A vice piped up ,,   
Cas turned to se James a goofy grin plastered across his face, as he slung an arm around his shoulder . 

Se isn't my date pretty Jimmy placed a sloppy kiss on castiels check,, 

Heaven must be missing an angel Jimmy teased. 

The girl at the gate checked There boarding passes with a slight giggle . 

Castiel wanted the ground to swallow him up,, 

We have you in seats 24&25 the girl grind. 

Thank you so much castiel gave Jimmy's back a good shove I honestly can't take you anywhere cas chided,, oh come on I'm your big brother. 

cas pulled a bitch face 

It's my job to embaras you Cassy . 

As they're stored their cases in the over head bins and took their seats castiel was secretly glad he wasn't going home for the summer alone ,,

chuck was as disapointed in James choosing to become minister breaking the family tradition of feds, as he was Castiel,, at least he would not have to deal with his farther on his own,, he thanked God for small merceys. 

Not that Castiel put much stock in invisible allpowerfull beings,, Jimmy on the other hand he was not sure about part of him believed he only decided to join the church to piss off his father . 

an hour in to the flight Jimmy was fast asleep on his tray table,, castiel scrolled through Facebook using the on board WiFi. his room mate Anna was at a party. some guy that lived in their building was having a birthday and had aparently invited everyone ,, 

castiel smiled at a snap of Anna in beer hat kissing some random on the cheek ,, that was now set as her profile picture . 

Afew hours later the plane finally touched down on the runway . 

James had thankfully had the foresight to book a hire car,, so at least that meant they didn't have to get a cab, or God forbid use public transport ,, 

4 hours surrounded by strangers in a sardine can 30 thousand feet in the air was a about as much human contact as Castiel could handle. 

The last leg of the flight had been spent having the back of his seat repeatedly kicked by a board 10 year old who's mother was paying 0 attention to him engrossed in some beauty magazine or other 

As they drove it only took castiel 5 minuets to start wishing he had taken a cab as Jimmy let rip a fart so henouse he was almost certain it had been cooked up in the bowels of hell it's self 

Dude seriously what crawled up your arse to die? cas made a puking gesture as Jimmy cackled throwing his head back against the driver's seat making a sound castiel likened to a cat being strangled 

It smells like golums armpit 

Castiel retched,, doing everything he could to open the window he soon realised that his brother was literally satan as the child lock engaged button lit up red on the dashboard! 

God may want you for a sunbeam but I swear you are gong straight to hell castiel pushed a hand through his hair trying to compose himself . 

Thou shalt not take the lord's name in vain jimy teased,, 

Cassy you must repent of your sins!! 

Shove your Bible up your ars ,, or better yet let me do it for you,, castiel slumped back in his seat their was no way in hell or on earth that he was spending an entire summer stuck with his brother   
He would sooner crucify himself .


	2. Chapter 2

I 

Chapter 2 

The novack family home was a small run down red brick with 2 large dobermans chained in the front yard. Hannibal & tratour jumped up at the fence yapping as the two brothers parckd up getting out the car. 

Down boys castiel barked as the two large dogs cowered like little puppys castiel marched past them in to the house 

Cassy his mother called after him I am not speaking to that thing it isn't human,, 

James!! his mother sighed exasperated 

hi mum James grind in the door way , 

I se you and your brother are getting along where like 2 pees in a pod James smirked 

Castiel fixed a death glare on his brother ,, determined to burn him where he stood with the power of his eyes 

After tea the house fell silent dad had layd in to Jimmy ,, who had grabbed his jacket and driven off in a huff,, leaving castiel to get the you kneed to do something with your life speach. if you had gone to the academy like I said you would have a career Castiel . 

To which castiel had told his farther to stick his opinion where the sun does not shine and following his brothers example grabbed the dogs and stormed off. 

Hannibal the bigger of the two had decided to slip the lead and chase a squirrel across an intersection,, so castiel had ended up risking getting hit by a car to try and get the dog back on the leash,, .  
after the squirrel had bolted up a tree leaving Hannibal jumping up and down like a lunatic convinced that barking at the tree will make it surender his pray,, 

Come on you stupid mut castiels patients was begining to where thin . 

As he walked back to the house on the end of the street was a small notice board his eyes were drawn to one notice in particular,, profesional photographer seeking personal assistant please apply to Sam Winchester the bunker hunters studios Laurence cansas. 

Castiel took a snap of the poster on his phone and continued back to his parents house the hire car sat in the drive way so clearly Jimmy was back . not relishing the prospect of having to se his ass of a brother Castiel went straight to his room intending to get some sleep . 

Castiel stered up at the ceiling willing him self to fall asleep everything was to loud,, the sounds of cars wizing past and dogs barking,, he mist his quiet apartment the only nois he had to listen to was Anna snoring down the hall,, after what felt like an eternity of tossing and turning Castiel gave up and decided to pull up the pick he had taken of the assistant listing .

He was not really interested in photography but it would give him an excuse to get out of the house if he had to spend a day with his brother he might end up killing him . 

The next morning cas followed the GPS on his phone avoiding to Google maps the bunker was up a dirt road just off the main highway an old cold war shelter that had been converted in to studios & offices cas went down the steps pushing open the large metal door as he stepped in to what looked like a hospital hallway the walls from floor to celin where dark green ceramic tiles as he walked hi came to a balcony with stairs leading down to a large Victorian looking lobby cas headed to the reception desk where he was met by a petite blond,, the name tag on her blouse read Jess,, 

Hello Im hear to se Sam Winchester about the assistant position,,

I'm sorry the girl smiled this is the men of letters you want hunters they are down the stairs turn right 3rd door from the end . 

Oh I'm very sorry Castiel apologised and followed Jesse's directions ,, 

Family buisnes 

Wayward sisters 

Hunters !! 

Castiel nocked on the door and waited a well built sandy blond opens it looking puzzled where's the pizza ? Castiel gave him an incredulous look 

Sorry I'm here to see Sam Winchester about the assistant job 

So your not the pizza man ? 

Dean looked him up and down ,, 

I suppose you will do I did hope for ! the man stoped him self oh well can't win every time . 

Sorry who are are you? castiel was beggining to get annoyed ,, 

Dean the man said flatly ,, 

Is Sam here ? 

Why ever would you want to se him ? 

Well he is as I said looking for an assistant!! 

Dean laughed ,, 

Yess he is looking for an assistant for me his grin spread across his face . 

Sam is my brother!! I have bean out of town and since Benny my last assistant recently quit to open purgatory. 

Purgatory ? Castiel looked confused,,

it's a gay bar in Miami!! 

any way I kneed of a PA . my scedual gets busy and I need some one to do the knit picky pain in the ass stuff,, it's mostly going to be me ordering you around . 

Unless my cousin Joe turns up then I'm sorry but she will make you her bitch. 

Look i just need someone ,, who can answer phones take messages and fetch coffee,, 

Oh their is one rule,, 

Never ever touch my car ,, unless your posing naked on it,, an evil grin spread across deans face.

Cas looked shocked,, as Dean burst out laughing,, 

Dude I'm joking!! 

Castiel calmed a little.


End file.
